Final de teleserie
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: AU Latin Hetalia. Después de vivir un amor de telenovela que lamentablemente se vio truncado, Manuel piensa que no le queda ninguna posibilidad para ser feliz, pero por suerte ese amor ha vuelto por él. ArgChi. - (que cursi weon xD)


****Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la comunidad de Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores 3

Esta cosa se me ocurrió viendo la telenovela de la tarde en tiempos de vacaciones xD al principio iba a tener un desenlace ingrato como se podría apreciar en la primera parte, pero mi amiga culpa apareció y yo le pregunté

Yo- "Culpa, ¿Me dejarás dormir luego, si hago esto?"

****Culpa- "Claro que no".

Por eso tuve que inventarme un final feliz =w= (iban a pedirle matrimonio a Manuel, pero Aris dijo que eso lo haría más gay... si eso fuera posible (? xD) Ojala les guste

**By Iris**

**FINAL DE TELESERIE.**

- Se nota que Martín aún te ama –Dice Miguel una vez mientras sonríe.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? –Pregunta Manuel sin quitar su mirada de lo que está haciendo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Se nota en la forma que te mira y como te habla a veces, en ocasiones veo que acerca una mano para tocarte pero se detiene a mitad de camino, ¡Cielos! Siguen siendo tan románticos…-Manuel guarda silencio mientras continua revisando unos papeles.

- No digas estupideces –Dice al final.

- No lo son –Asegura Miguel- Todavía no se extingue por completo la magia que tienen ustedes junt…

- ¡Basta! –Golpea la mesa levemente parando su trabajo y mirándolo- Claro que se acabó, y todos lo saben bien, nuestra historia terminó hace meses.

- Pero, Manuel, tú aún lo quieres ¿Cierto?

- Eso no importa ya –Dice triste, baja sus hombros y recarga las manos sobre sus rodillas- Te lo dije siempre, que esto no sería como en las telenovelas, el niño rico no lucha por la persona que ama si la familia se interpone, Martín no es tan fuerte…

- Pero, Manu…

- Fue lindo mientras duró… -Regresó su mirada al trabajo que le dieron en la editorial- Pero ya todo se acabó, Miguel… Martín ahora tiene otra novia de su nivel, y yo… -Sonríe con pesar- … Tendré suerte si en unos años sigo siendo su amigo, eso es todo… -Mueve su lápiz con parsimonia llenando algunos documentos bajo la mirada de Miguel.

- … La vida no es tan cruel, Manu, pensé que lo habías entendido…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

- Bien, eso es todo, Martín –Dice con calma entregándole el saco que el rubio le había encargado a su madre arreglar.

- Gracias, y Manu… ehm, perdoná por venir tan tarde pero… pero… -El habla del joven se entorpece mientras se miran a los ojos directamente. Traga saliva- De verdad lo necesitaba…

- No es molestia, no te preocupes, ustedes son de sus mejores clientes después de todo –Le sonríe cortes acompañándolo a la puerta.

- Claro… -Ambos se quedan en la entrada incapaces de hablar ni despedirse. Martín mira al suelo y abre la boca reiteradas veces pero no dice nada. Manuel tiene una mano en el pomo y una ceja se arquea después de mirarlo un tiempo.

- ¿Algo más que quieras, Martín? –Pregunta finalmente y el rubio levanta su rostro igual de nervioso.

- No, es que… es que… -Su voz se va apagando hasta que se calla nuevamente.

Manuel se balancea en su puesto mirando hacia otro lado presionando el aza que no ha soltado.

- Quieres… -Comienza el moreno volviendo a mirarlo- ¿Tomar un café, o mate, conmigo?

Martín vuelve a tragar saliva y solo asiente con la cabeza. Minutos después están sentados en el comedor del trigueño, con una taza de mate y otra de té entre sus dedos. Martín está extrañamente silencioso, Manuel hace comentarios de todo lo que se le viene a la mente para entretener a su acompañante. El rubio solo mira al moreno, y el moreno trata de no darse cuenta de esto.

- Supe que te irás de viaje a Rio de Janeiro –Comentó antes de tomar un sorbo de su té- ¿Luciano te va a acompañar?

- No, no, él no irá… -Dice con voz suave apretando su tazón con ambas manos, mirando la mesa.

- Ah… ¿Entonces María te va a acompañar? –El rubio parece tensarse y el moreno finge no darse cuenta.

- No, ella tampoco… -Manuel responde con un "Ah" y se mantienen en silencio por un rato.

- Qué lindo debe ser Rio –Empieza de nuevo a llenar el silencio del ambiente- Quisiera ir algún día, no sé, decirle a Pancho y Migue que juntemos plata y nos…

- Terminé con ella… -Suelta Martín finalmente y parece como si se liberara de un gran peso. Vuelven a estar en silencio otra vez. Manuel se encoge en su asiento y aprieta la taza que mantiene levantada frente a su boca.

- … ¿Vienes a contarme qué pasó? –El rubio niega con la cabeza, y lo mira directo a los ojos.

- Vengo a contarte por qué –Habló y una corriente eléctrica atraviesa la espalda de Manuel.

- … te escucho –Dijo a pesar de saber que no era necesario.

- Manu, yo… -Tomó desesperadamente la mano morena entre sus dedos y la acarició con esa ternura que Manuel ya conocía- Lo siento tanto…

_¿Por? _Susurró apenas sin apartar la vista de Martín.

- Te prometí tantas cosas, mi chilenito, y no he cumplido con nada… con nada… -Besa su mano y la sigue acariciando después sin despegar sus ojos verdes de los cafés de Manuel.

- ¿Por… por qué me dices esto…?

- Porque te amo –Dice decidido- Y ya no soporto estar lejos de vos, Manuel…

- ¿Pero, y tu familia? Jamás harás que me acepten y… y tú me vas a…

- ¡Ya no me importa! ¡No te volveré a dejar! –Martín se levanta y se arrodilla frente a Manuel tomando sus dos manos- Tardé mucho, lo sé, pero, con vos soy feliz, no dejaré que ellos me alejen otra vez.

- ¿Cómo… cómo puedo creerte? –Los ojos de Manuel se pusieron vidriosos y pronto sintió pequeñas gotitas que bajaban por su cara. Martín acercó su mano al rostro del moreno y tocó su mejilla, secándola.

- Manuel… -El rubio impulsó su cuerpo hacia arriba tocando sus labios después de tanto. Se mantuvieron así por un instante, hasta que Manuel rodeo el cuello de Martín y este su cintura con los brazos acercándose más al cuerpo del otro, acariciándolo con necesidad- Vente conmigo –Le dijo Martín entre suspiros- Vente conmigo a Rio, siempre has querido ir, ¿No? –Ahora estaban así; Manuel sentado en la mesa con los brazos del rubio colocados con cariño alrededor de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué? –El moreno entreabrió los ojos topándose con las orbes verdes con las que siempre sueña.

- Vamos juntos a Rio, mi amor, y al volver… -Martín volvió a arrodillarse sujetando sus dos manos otra vez- … al volver vivamos juntos, Manuel…

_- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo dices?_ –Los labios le tiritaban y un sonrojo atroz atacaba su cara.

- No puedo llevarte a la casa de mis padres, nunca nos dejarían en paz, pero puedo comprarte otra mi amor, la que tú queras, o si preferís nos quedamos aquí, chilenito, solo decíme que sí, te necesito demasiado, di que sí…

El moreno se quedó estático mirando al chico, y al dar el "Sí" le tembló la voz, cosa que rectificó al segundo intento- ¡Sí! –Saltó de la mesa y se colgó del cuello del mayor besándolo una y otra vez mientras repetía- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Al otro día, hicieron juntos la maleta de Manuel. Martín mandó a recoger la suya y fueron al aeropuerto. En el avión y tomando la mano de Martín mientras este le hablaba al oído, por fin podía creerle a Miguel.

"Puede que la vida no sea tan cruel después de todo"


End file.
